This My Story:Don't Forget and Baby I'm a Firework -One Shots
by ynabeesa
Summary: this is a series of One Shots based on these series by the same name. it includes cuts and behind-the-scenes yales and views, and also POVs of certain happenings to all the characters since both stories are told in Sarah's POV.
1. Chapter 1

LOVING SHANE GREY

I knew I would never fall out of love with him.

Even when he doesn't know what he wants, even when he crawls back to Demi. . .

How could I have known? How could I have known he would do that?

I was naïve, too trusting, silly, and stupid!

As I packed my bags, I smiled bitterly at the photo album full of our photos together. I had been looking at it before the concert, but now,I couldn't look at it without crying.

It was all my fault, I hadn't made him ask me officially. I thought we were in a relationship.

At that moment, my phone rang. It was Malik, he had such impeccable ttiming. Either that, or he had watched TMZ and other gossip channels.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, panting down the line.

I laughed humourlessly, and he laughed too.

"Are you running?"

"On the treadmill? Yeah."

Zayn Malik was my best friend, or the guy I had a big crush on him, or his accent, or perhaps both. He was in One Direction, my favourite Brit Boy Band. We had met and liked each other immediately. He had been so sweet and we had been inseparable as friends. However, I liked Niall more coz we had a lot more in common.

We had gone on a number of dates together, and we had fun, a lot. We had karaoke, played guitar and piano, ate out, talked, got to meet his sibling, and we got into many silly pranks, me and him.

Harry and I, though, was a different story. We were attracted to each other, but I think it was more of a sexual thing. Believe you me, it was all him, coz I found him pretty cute. Dimples, curls and green eyes. And he could look like an angel.

Louis had just met his girlfriend after 6 months away, and I got a chance to meet him. he had looked like the kind of guy I would like to have around for comic relief.

Then, liam, the responsible Direction guy. He had a sense of direction. Yes, for real. He was younger than Louis who tossed carrots at everyone because he had gotten like a zillion after a concert, and he was trying to dispose them off, by hitting everyone he could with them. harry was also good at that game, so you can imagine how bad it was.

Even then, I knew I couldn't stay, no matter how much Shane was the only person I wanted to be with. It hurt to see him happy with her, as if I had never done that to him-make him happy. I had changed my accent for him, wore make-up for him, wore stiletto heels for him, and I even learnt how to fit the description of the girl that Shane Grey would fall for. But it never worked, and here he was, in love with Demi.

I sank down to the floor, and began to sing the saddest, most depressing song that Tay, my friend, had sung after she broke up with someone.

"**So I'll sit,**

**Down on the floor wearing your clothes**

**Wondering why its like this**

**Coz I don't know how to be someone you miss**

**Never knew we'd have a last kiss**

**Never knew it'd feel like this**

**And your name**

**Forever the name on my lips"**

As if on cue, my phone rang, and there it was, Taylor. Calling to see if I was okay. I had been hanging out with her of late, trying to keep busy as she did her 'Red Tour' and I was so glad I had mine too, though I would be with him.

Ugh!

**How are you doing today? Feeling any better dear?-Tay**

No, I feel worse-Me

**I am so sorry. So you are sure about this? You could just come to my tour you know!-Tay**

You know that is why I love you, you offer me awesome options when I have already finished my plans and set them in motion. Thanks Tay.-Me

**Well, you are welcome. So, are we still on for tonight?-Tay**

Yup, I will be waiting for you backstage. Will watch your entire show with the girls.-Me

**Thanks! Love yah! :* get better soon sweet pie! 3-Tay**

I will. See you tonight.-Me

* * *

"you look like bad news,

I gotta have you

I gotta have you"

And she was done with her performance tonight. It was the Nokia Stadium and the entire show had been electrifying. Shane had chosen not to go because, oh well, Demi had her own show too and he wanted to suck faces with her. Nate was in New York, acting at Broadway. Jason had come with Danielle who loved Taylor.

"Sarah!" I heard her yell and she flung herself at me. she was wearing these cute little shorts that I loved but could never really wear. Caity had put them on because I had begged her to. I wish Nate could see her in them.

I hugged her back and she fake-sobbed. I patted her back, and she grinned. We were almost the same height, but she was definitely taller.

"lets go eat some icecream!" she yelled but Selena said that she wanted one with less calories. She had a photoshoot within the next few days. I would miss her.

"I will put you in my carry-on," I said, smiling at Selena.

"Don't dare, Justin will tear the world apart looking for her." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Well, isn't he cute!" Caity said, and Tay made as if to gag. Really, Taylor?

"Really, I know you don't like him , but come on." Selena said, pointing her spoon at Taylor.

I took out my phone and snapped a photo of the girls and tweeted, "we out for icecream."

Tay decided to caption hers differently, "Keeping Cool after such a hot performance. Thanks everyone for coming to Nokia."

Caitlyn captioned hers as "girlfriends are better than anything."

And Selena, oh well, lets say she captioned hers so differently it got Shane running to see me at the airport.

"Flight 225 to London please prepare to board. We are leaving in thirty minutes."

As I stood up, I heard someone call me. "SARAH! STOP!"

I turned, only to see Shane, so I started to try push my stuff ahead, but he got to me before I could go far.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well, I thought that I deserved a break from all the work I have been doing."

He looked at me sadly, "is it about Demi?"

I froze.

Of course it is, Dummy! "No it isn't."

He took me in his arms, hugging me and refusing to let go. I don't know why I didn't pull away, and why he didn't. even then, this feeling felt like Deja-vu and I couldn't shake the feeling that this had happened before.

"I love you Sarah. Please come back," he whispered, not at all worried that maybe someone would find out who we were.

"Flight 225, Ten minutes to departure."

"You have to go."

"Yes I know," I whispered, and we broke apart. I temporarily forgot all the hate I had held against him and looked at him.

He was leaning towards me, his lips puckered.

"What are you doing?"

"Goodbye Kiss."

"Oh, right." I said, and turned my cheek so he'd kiss it. Aww.

"Will text you later?" he asked. I nodded

"Five minutes to take off, flight 225."

I turned, started to go, then ran back, hugged him one more time and turned again to go, ready for anything and everything.

I was in love with Shane Gray and all I could do was look at him in awe.

Stupid me!


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Ever Gonna Happen?

This piece is from the first book, when Mitchie and Jason broke up. Yes, go back and read it, please. I will be posting random chappies like this! Have yourself a BALL!

I was a clever, bright, beautiful and hardworking girl.

And I was going to be a doctor.

Who wouldn't want that?

Well, Jason from Connect 3 didn't want me. I still remember how it ended, five or so years ago. He kissed me then looked me in the eye and said, "I am sorry Mitchie,but this thing between us won't happen. It can't happen, it won't work."

"Why?"

He sighed, looked away and said, "I really like you. In fact I love you. But it can't happen. I don'tlove you that way, and I can't continue pretending that I will."

I sat up, feeling my heartbeat pick up. I was angry. "Its Danielle, isn't it?"

He nodded, and I felt like grabbing the baseball club and smashing something.

"I am sorry." He lookedat me, and tried to reach out to me, but I shrank away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, getting off the bed. "Don't you dare apologise and think that I can't take it, because . . ." I sobbed, "because . . . because . . . don't you dare touch me Jason! Don't!"

"Mitchie . . ."

"Its over! I don't want anything to do with you, ever again. And I hope Danielle will make you as happy as I did."

"Mitchie, come on now, don't overreact . . ."

I stared at him, "are you mad? How dare you tell me NOT to over react? I spent my time with you, gave you my first kiss, let you grind on me, let you touch me inappropriately and you tell me, 'Doon't over-react' ? are you kidding me?!"

"I am sorry."

"Oh, I bet you will be!" I said, grabbing the baseball bat and rushing out to with his damn phone. I threw it on a rock and took the ball, raising it above my head.

At that moment, it started to ring. Oh crap!

I lowered the bat but it wasn't there. Where the . . .

"You don't wanna do that!" Nate said, showing up behind me. he was taller than me, despite the fact that I was way older. We were close, me and him. I have no idea why.

"I do."

He stared at me, seeing into my heart the way he always did. "You guys broke up?"

I nodded. "He said he doesn't love me that way."

"Well, he is a fool not to love you that way. Personally, if I were him, I would never let a girl like you go. You are rare."

"Thanks, though you should never say that. you sound like you are hitting on me."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I wanna go home though."

"You sure? You do know Sarah needs you around, right?"

"Yup, but she will be just fine."

"So, I heard that Jonas Brothers got dropped by their label?"

"Yeah, but I like them, and I think you guys should sign them up."

I was talking to Mr. Bradley and his son on Skype, and they had initially called to tell me about the news and find out how everyone else was. Jason was indoors, writing a song, I was at the restaurant avoiding people and Sarah and Caity were out shopping. Shane was sleeping, (what a girl!) and Nate was performing for some Diabetes benefit.

"You think we should? Why?"

Eugene had expressed his interest in me when I was seeing Jason, but he got a girlfriend. Even then, he had been really sweet about it. I found it weird.

I always got hit on by white guys. Hmm, must be something to do with the Arabic blood from my great grandmother. I had found that out recently. The hair was something weird. Sarah was named after her by the way. We both had really nice hair, despite the fact that we were luhyas. My mum didn't have her grandmother's long hair, but she bore the genes.

Even then, I never really want to talk about my roots, because everyone gets confused.

"Mitchie!"

"What?" I asked, waking up

"You said you think we should sign them, why?"

"Well, first, they are cute. Second, they remind me of Connect 3, third, they are mega talented, fourth, they are like all mixed blood cute. You know, Red Indian, German, Italian, Irish, the lot."

They stared at me blankly.

"Ookay, I googled that. but seriously, I think they deserve a chance. And you sign up young talent like my sister…"

"Yeah, we do, but your sister is different."

"No she's not."

"She IS different Mitchie. She is not from round here, and we thought that if no one was gonna take her then we would."

"Oh. Is that why you signed my sister?"

"Not that way," Mr. Bradley said. "Your sister is pretty talented. We think and know she will go a long way. We were willing to take every risk with her. We love her very much. I love her like my own daughter."

"Is that all?"

"What more do you want my dad to say?" Eugene asked, "that she is a dream come true? And that Connect 3 would never shut up about her? And that we were surprised she wasn't signed to any label? Because all that happened."

"So, how did the Connect 3 guys persuade you to sign her?"

"They said they had found their opening act but she was all the way in Africa. Then they played the video of her performing at the Talent Show."

"I was blown away," Mr. Bradley said, looking at Eugene, "and he couldn't stop saying, 'baby im a firework' and humming to the song. He couldn't shut up about it. Eventually, he posted the link on Twitter."

"And that is how she got the contract."

"And that is how twenty other record labels started to fight to get her."

"Well, if you guys don't get the Sons of Jonas, then someone else will."

The two men looked at each other, then smiled, "well, they have a gig tomorrow. You can come to LA tonight. We already sent you a limo to pick you up and take you to the airport. San Francisco is quite busy but if you can get to the airport in the next fifteen minutes, you can be here within the next two hours. We are flying you with the jet."

"okay."

"So, you will meet them with Eugene. . . "

"Wait, Eugene?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Can't I go alone?"

"Uh- uh he has to be there. Everything must go as planned."

"Okay."

The Jonas Brothers were incredible! The show didn't have many people, but I could tell that we all enjoyed ourselves. Even Eugene was impressed.

"Hey, that was incredible! I love you guys!" I said when I caught up with them.

"Thanks," said Joe.

"Umm, I am sorry if I sound rude but, do we know you?" Nick asked.

"Umm, not really, but, you see that guy over there talking to your dad? He works for a record label. I am here as a fan, and as his 'date' and as a representative of . . ."

"Wait! You are Sarah's sister! I knew you looked familiar! You don't even sound like you're from around here!" Kevin exclaimed, and I smiled.

"So you watch the news."

"Eeem, actually, not really. I just saw you on Nickelodeon the other day."

"And on Disney Channel. So, you and Jason are dating?" Nick asked.

"Umm, no."

"Reallly, coz they said you were."

"Nick!" Joe exclaimed. "Are you?"

"Joe, Nick, aren't you supposed to be signing autos?" Kevin asked, making them leave.

"Interesting, huh?" I said and he nodded.

"I think it is pretty awesome what you did up there."

"Well, we love music. And I think its pretty awesome what you are doing for Sarah. And for us."

"Well, you guys make great music, so I would never want to deny you the chance to shine."

"So you are single, huh?"

"Yup, single as a pringle."

"Well, me too. Could we like have a coffee one of these days? If you are okay with it, that is."

I looked at Kevin, and smiled, "sure. Why not?"

"So, how did it go, you talking to the guys and their dad? I asked Eugene as we drove through the highway.

"Well, they were excited and they will be coming to the label on Monday."

"I thought you will be dealing with Miley?"

"Yup, her too. But things will go pretty well. I am glad you convinced us to sign them up. And yes,your sister is special to us. She is mega-talented and she is an amazing singer. We would never pass up the opportunity to sign her up, even if she was in the USA."

"Hmm, I feel better."

"So, are you going on a date with Kevin?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh well, coz I heard . . ."

"Right!"

"Come on! Its okay to go for a coffee. What if you guys date and don't end up together?"

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?"

He laughed, "well, coz I am one!"

"IDIOT! You DIDN'T!"

"I couldn't resist! It was fun!"

"You are a jerk!"

"okay."

"I hate you!"

"Love you too." At this point, he turned and kissed me. I kissed him back then remembered, oh no, he has a girlfriend, so I pushed him away.

"I am sorry, it can't happen." With that, I got out and walked to the gate of Caity's house and walked in, ignoring him calling out to me, and ignoring the tought of looking behind me.

Im done!


End file.
